


Podfic: New Beginnings

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Crowley [2]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley remakes himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16798) by Orithain. 



Part 2 out of 2 series. The Leverage crossover is very slight and is only seen if you squint and recognize a certain character, that's all nothing major.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104092.zip)


End file.
